Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 142
| romaji = Afureru Kioku | japanese translated = Overflowing Memories | english = Deja Duel | japanese air date = February 12, 2017 | english air date = April 14, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yoshitaka Koyama | storyboard artist = Yagi Noche | animation director = Toshihiko Masuda }} "Deja Duel", known as "Overflowing Memories" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 12, 2017 and in Australia on April 14, 2018. Nicktoons aired on November 3, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 13, 2018. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong vs. Moon Shadow vs. Sylvio Sawatari Turn 4: Moon Shadow The attack of "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" continues, but Yuya uses "Performapal Hip Hippo" to distract Moon Shadow. Yuya manages to find and activate the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the "Hippo Token" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage. Sylvio activates his face-down "Abyss Improv", allowing him to increase the battle damage from this battle by the ATK of a Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster he controls. He targets "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser". As a player would take battle damage involving a Defense Position monster while Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Helper" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to make the DEF of that Defense Position monster equal to a a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. He chooses "Big Benkei" ("Hippo Token": 0 → 3500 DEF) (Moon Shadow: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Curtain Raiser", but Sylvio activates the effect of "Curtain Raiser" as he controls no other cards to double its ATK during damage calculation ("Curtain Raiser" 1100 → 2200) (Sylvio: 4000 → 3700 LP). "Hip Hippo" attacks directly. (Sylvio: 3700 → 2900 LP) Turn 6: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian". He then activates "Abyss Actor - Extras" ( 3) and "Funky Comedian" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar" (2500/1800) from his hand and "Curtain Raiser" (1100/???) from his Extra Deck. Yuya activates his face-down "Dragon's Shadow Performance", Tributing a monster to equip a monster he controls to another. That monster will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. He Tributes a "Hippo Token" to equip "Odd-Eyes" to "Hip Hippo" ("Hip Hippo" 800 → 3300). Sylvio activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian", adding an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to the Extra Deck face-up to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by the ATK of the added monster.The written Japanese anime lore of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" states that its effect expires at the end of the turn. It continues after that in the episode. Sylvio adds "Curtain Raiser" to his Extra Deck and targets "Superstar" ("Superstar" 2500 → 3600). Sylvio activates the effect of "Superstar" to add an "Abyss Script" card from his Deck to his hand. Sylvio adds "Abyss Script - Shadow Spirit" to his hand and activates it. This turn, any monster that battles an "Abyss Actor" monster has its ATK become equal to its DEF. "Superstar" attacks "Hip Hippo" ("Hip Hippo" 3300 → 800). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Encore", allowing him to copy the effect of an Action Card in his Graveyard. Yuya copies "Evasion", negating the attack. Moon Shadow picks up the Action Card "Flame Guard" and sends it to the Graveyard to activates the effect of "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken", inflicting 300 damage to an opponent. Moon Shadow chooses to inflict this damage to Yuya (2200 → 1900 LP). Sylvio activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Abyss Entertainment", allowing him to halve the ATK of an "Abyss Actor" monster he controls to let it attack again. He chooses "Superstar" ("Superstar" 3600 → 1800). The second effect of "Dragon's Shadow" prevents Yuya's cards from being destroyed this turn (1900 → 900 LP). Turn 7: Gong Gong activates "Superheavy Samurai General Jade" ( 1) and "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Preservation" in Defense Position (???/100). He then Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns" (0/300). Gong activates the effect of "Soulhorns" to equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. That monster can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. He equips it to "Big Benkei". As there are no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong activates the effect of "Preservation" by paying 1000 LP (Gong: 4000 → 3000 LP) to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1000. He targets "Superstar" ("Superstar" 3600 → 2600). Gong activates the effect of "Preservation" on "Superstar" twice more (Gong: 3000 → 2000 → 1000 LP / "Superstar" 2600 → 1600 → 600). "Big Benkei" may attack while in face-up Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks and destroys "Superstar" (Sylvio: 2900 → 0 LP). "Big Benkei" then attacks and destroys "Getsuga" (Moon Shadow: 2400 → 900 LP).The effect of "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" should have forced Gong to attack it before any other "Ninja" monsters. As a monster he controls destroyed a monster by battle, Gong activates the effect of "Preservation", which lets him destroy both cards in his Pendulum Zones to let that monster attack again. "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (Moon Shadow: 900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia *Despite Rin being present in the cast list, she didn't appear at all in this episode. Errors * When Sylvio apologizes to Moon Shadow about attempting to help, his cards have the old card backings in his hand. Notes